


Property of Merlin

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin bought Arthur a hoodie. Arthur doesn't like it. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://delrue-fox.livejournal.com/1968.html).
> 
> Originally posted on 21st February 2011. Edited.

“Merlin, are you serious?”

“About what?”

“Don't play stupid. You know very well what I'm talking about. The text on the hoodie you bought me!”

“What about it?”

“It says 'Property of Merlin'.”

“So?”

“Merlin!”

“You said you don't care what kind I'd buy you, only that you need something to wear after practice and that it has to fit.”

“But...”

“What does it matter? Your fangirls won't even notice.”

“Merlin, are you jealous?”

“No, I'm most certainly not.”

“Oh yes, you are. I can see you blushing.”

“It's just hot in here. Come on. You don't want to be late for practice. It wouldn't be a good example for the team.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

*

From that day on, Arthur wouldn't go to practice without the hoodie. Wide smile settled on his face every time he put it on.

And Merlin would watch him with pride and admiration, shooting quick glances in the direction of the disappointed girls sitting on the sidelines.

But neither one of them would ever admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
